1. Field
This application relates generally to exercise devices and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method for an active fitness chair application.
2. Related Art
Increasing, workers are employed in jobs that requite a lot of sitting. Sitting an lead to various health issues such as muscle weakness, back pain, weight gain, and the like. Workers may not be motivated to exercise and/or perform other activities that counteract the negative effects of sedentary sitting. Accordingly, a dynamic exercise chair can transform sitting into an active activity and improve the health of the worker.